Pokémon Tales
Pokémon Tales is a group of series created by Dioga beta. It follows the character Ian throughout his journey as a Pokémon trainer. Plot Ian starts his travels in the Kanto region. Over time, he will go to the other regions of the show, and some only in the games. He has currently traveled to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kanto again for the Battle Frontier. As he travels, he will make new friends and catch new Pokémon, as he is pitted against the evil organizations of the region. Series Main *Pokémon Tales: Ian * Pokémon Tales: Elise * Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Pokémon Tales: Orre * Pokémon Tales: N * Pokémon Tales: Plasma Spin-off * Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 * Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Pokémon Tales: Crystal * Pokémon Tales: Silver * Pokémon Tales: Violet Main Characters Main series * Ian * Elise * Conway * Misty * Brendan * Max * Wendy * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz * Rui * Iris * Cilan Spin off series * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kai Green * Wyatt * Rosa * Silver * Violet * Hazel * Sorrel Secondary Characters * Professor Oak * Bill * Lyra * Millis Steel * Kay * Professor Burnet * Will * Professor Sebastian Rivals Ian's Major Rivals * Damian * Gary Oak * Casey * Jimmy * Harrison * Sheila * Silver * Sabrina * May * Paul * Nando * Barry * Willie * Cheren * Hilda * N Brendan's Rivals * Natasha * Drew * Harley * Solidad Ben's Rivals * Kevin Levin * Corey Dawn's Rivals * Zoey * Jessilina * Nando * Kenny * Ursula * Trey Wyatt's Rivals * Hugh * Android Iris' Rivals * Georgia * Cameron Cilan's Rivals * Burgundy Rui's Rivals * Katharine Violet's Rivals * Chase * Lila * Cattleya Villains Main Villains * Cobalt * Shadow * Domino * Hunter J * N * Willie Villainous leaders * Giovanni * Cobalt * Archer * Lawrence * Maxie * Archie * King Patrick * King Chadwick * Cyrus * Grings Kodai * Gonzap * Greevil * N * Ghetsis Villainous Groups * Team Rocket ** Cobalt's Team Rocket ** Team Neo Rocket * Lawrence's Collectors * Team Magma * Team Aqua * Forever Knights * Team Galactic * Bounty Hunters/Kodai Network * Team Snagem * Cipher * Team Plasma Trivia * Many episodes and plot lines are based off the anime counterparts, though there are many based off the games and Pokémon Adventures Manga. * The episodes that have the title "Vs. ..." were created with the main plot line, with only a few notable exceptions. Episodes with varying titles were created after the main plot, mostly specials, crossovers and spin-off episodes. * This series has the passage of time, where time passes as each series progresses. ** This means each series builds off the ones before and utilize themes built previously into it. * The main series focus more on the standard Pokémon journey while the spin-off series typically focus on specific or more mature themes compared to the standard of Pokémon media. Category:Series Category:Dioga beta Category:Fanon Series